What if
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: Unrequited love, responsibility and cynicism never mix well. [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Another one shot. This one is a take on friendship and the possibility of something more coming to an end. One sided Bubbline.

* * *

"We cannot see each other anymore."

I have spent hours thinking of the moment I would speak those words and all that is to follow.

There have been many chances for me to tell her this. But every time I saw her face, heard her speak simple yet wonderful things, I bit my tongue.

For there was the overwhelming worry that she, without batting an eye, would take my words and be able to say with certainty that she sees no problem in honoring my request.

Wouldn't that make this easier, less painful for her, at the very least?

A better question, am I even worth the second thought?

The crown that sits upon my head and the power it holds would suggest so.

But she has never been swayed by the gem and cold metal shackle it rests in.

For an aged vampire who has lived through war and death she has a trusting innocence one would not expect.

And I'm certain, if I put her under the aura-visualizer machine the colors that surround her would be bright, vivid and strong.

Her smile when she is around her friends, our friends. I cannot describe. I find myself staring at her, absolutely fascinated by the spell she seems to cast.

This is the problem.

When I am looking at her, I can not also be looking to my people at the same time.

Not that my work has suffered up till this point.

Then what's the problem, why end it? After all, there should be no reason to fix what is not broken.

Ah, but what if there is a possibility for it to break, an ethical question indeed.

There are some things so precious that even if there is a 1% chance of failure, it is best to look at to it with caution.

'What if-?' I suppose it's in my nature to ask such questions. And often many of those questions have led to wonderful discoveries.

But lately they have only led to foolish queries of the heart.

What if I find comfort in her?

What if she does not come tonight?

What if I like her?

What if she likes me?

What if she doesn't like me?

What if my duties suffer?

What if …

Infatuation, I know of it well from studies and am fully capable of seeing it in others.

How had I missed it in myself? And if it wasn't that, could these feelings be something stronger then a simple crush? If so, all the more reason to stop myself before I, and she, get hurt further.

And we would, I'm sure. Sooner or later this moment would have come to pass.

How did I become so misdirected into thinking we could have a future together?

Were her smile, antics and kindness enough to shut my mind down so quickly?

Apparently.

"What the stuff Bonni?" She gave a little chuckle that faded off as she began to realize this was clearly not a joke, "Wait, your serious."

I nodded, "Am I ever not?"

Her voice was soft, she knew, "I thought you had begun to not be, on occasion." Her face remained confused, eyes searching, "You know, I- thought we were good friends. I mean it's not like …" She seemed to weigh her words, trying to pick what was best and hide the rest, "Can I ask why?"

Friends.

It stung more than it should have and the "No." that shot from my lips must have too because she drew back, nose scrunched in a displeased manner.

She would never leave it at just that, "If you didn't want to be friends, what. Am I not even good enough to be an acquaintance to you, to even **see** you? Is that it?!"

Funny how anger works. Part of me wanted to yell back at her, match her, tell her how much I had suffered irrationally over this. And the other part only wished only for truth.

Could I really tell her the truth?

After all, what if everything went right? She would understand, stay my friend, my kingdom wouldn't suffer and maybe, just maybe, she would return my feelings one day.

Red eyes became veiled under raven hair. In a calm voice the vampire smirked, as though she had just realized something horrible and funny, "What did he tell you?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't lie!"

It was not a lie. Who was 'he'? What was there to tell?

I couldn't be bothered by these questions now, "Look, just leave me alone! Why is that so hard for you to understand? I don't need to give a reason and I'm not to blame!"

"So I'm to blame." She bit her lip roughly. I winced, seeing a fang dig into her pale lip. I decided to believe that was the reason her eyes became so glossy with tears.

She would not cry over me. No one had ever. That was something that happens when-

I could feel my body react, the feeling of wanting to do something but not knowing what.

There was no time to figure out what that was, as Marceline spoke, "Fine whatever you want, as always." Her body was shaking, a mix of anger and hurt, "It's not like I cared… or anything."

"Mar-"

But she was gone.

Will she know how much I agonized over my decision?

How I though and thought on the matter till dawn, taking every last thing into consideration.

How I retuned to the kingdom that very evening feeling worse than before.

As told, she left me be, left her neighboring tree house home and all she couldn't carry behind for adventure.

That was 2 years ago.

And after two years, why is it that I still love and hate her most?

"PB this is my friend Marceline." I young boy directed my attention to a familiar face. "Marcy this is Princess Bubblegum. I think you'll really like her"

"Hello Bonnibel."

What if -?


End file.
